The Child of the Jedi
by PadfootTheWolf
Summary: Markus Orion was a loyal member of the Jedi Order. However, he didn't expect to fall in love or have a child. 16 years after his son was born, he gets a Padawan. With two very rare cases and a disturbance in the Force on the Jedi Council's mind, what will happen to Markus's family? -Rated T for possible violence.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_This is a story I'm currently writing based off a recent dream I had. The dream wasn't much and was barely related to this story, but it gave me the idea and the urge to write. I do not own anything Star Wars._

_Also, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written, and I'm not too great of a writer, so it might be weird at times._

* * *

Markus Orion was a human Jedi Knight who lived by the Order's code. However, he didn't expect to fall in love. He met Anya Arcaina while looking for a smuggler on the lower levels of Coruscant. He had asked her and several others about the smuggler, but there was just something about her that stuck with him. During his next leave, he made his way back down to the lower levels and found her again. They talked and talked and soon fell for each other. Markus knew it was risky to give into feelings such as these, but he couldn't help himself.

When he went back to her place that night, she found that he was a Jedi. He didn't want to let go of her, but he didn't want to leave the Order. He convinced her that they would be together in secret, unknown to the Jedi Council. They spent two weeks together before Markus returned to the Jedi Temple.

A few months later, Markus was sent back to the lower levels to arrest a Rodian that had fired a blaster at a senator. Thankfully, his aim was horrible, but the Jedi wanted him off the streets. Anya sought him out this time and managed to catch him before he tried another local bar. She pulled him into an alley and talked to him.

She was pregnant.

Markus didn't know what to do now. He couldn't leave the Order, but he didn't want to leave his child fatherless. He said that he would speak to the Council. When she protested, he said, "The only thing they can do is kick me out of the Order. If that is the only way to be a father for my child, then that is how it shall be."

When he reported to the Council with the Rodian in cuffs, they took him away. Markus remained standing in the middle of the Council room as he was taken away by security guards. Once the door shut, Markus looked back at the Masters in front of him.

"One does not need to feel the Force to feel the distress on your mind, young Orion. What is the matter?" The male Kel Dorian, Sol Su, asked.

Markus looked around at the Council and then stared at the floor. "Masters, I... I don't know how to say this."

"You seem distracted, Markus," The female Rodian, Reboda Doa, remarked.

"Masters, I... I have done something forbidden and now ask for forgiveness."

Yoda stirred in his seat as the other Council members looked in his direction. "Done something forbidden you have, you say?" He paused a moment. "Done what, have you?"

Markus raised his gaze to look at Yoda. The feeling of all the Masters' eyes on him made him nervous. "I have given into love. A woman I have known... She is with child." The room was deadly silent, and it made Markus even more nervous. "Masters, I ask for forgiveness. But I also ask if I may be in the child's life." He was going to explain himself further, but one of the Masters cut in.

"Yousa have sworn yourself to thissa Order and our code, yet yousa have broken our code." The male Gungan, Gal-Wal Beelen, said sternly.

Yoda held a hand up, stopping Master Beelen. He looked back to Markus and asked, "More to say, have you?"

"Masters," Markus started breathlessly. "I don't want to leave a child fatherless. It would grow up in the lower levels here on Coruscant. That's no life for a child. I swear myself to the Order and the Jedi code is kept close to my heart, but I cannot leave a child in a situation like this. Please, Masters, for the child's sake..." He looked pleadingly around the room.

Sol Su exchanged looks with Yoda before saying, "Leave us. We will summon you after we have decided." Markus bowed and walked out without a word. It took three hours for the Council to come to an agreement. Markus stood in the center of the room, once again, with all eyes on him.

"Reached an agreement, we have," Yoda started.

Sol Su exchanged a look with Yoda before looking back to Markus. "Though we do not all concur with the decision that has been made, we all feel it is for the best." Markus felt extremely nervous as he spoke, something he was sure the Council could all sense. "We have decided that, for the sake of the child, you may be in its life." Relief washed over Markus. "However, the woman and child come second to the Order, and you must not spend too much time with them. That shall be decided by your own actions and the thoughts of this Council. When you leave here, you will go find the woman and bring her before the Council. We will offer her a place to stay. You may visit on occasion, but you are not to live together. We feel that in order for you to maintain your status as a Jedi, you must recognize how your feelings towards her and your child will work. You must put justice first. You submit to this Council and the Republic before your family." Several of the Jedi Masters in the room shifted uncomfortably at his last word.

"Understand, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Masters," Markus replied, bowing to them. "Thank you, Masters."


	2. Chapter 1

Markus was allowed three days on leave for the first time in years. Since his son was born, the Council had allowed him occasional visits, but never any longer than a day. He was allowed to be there for the birth, and he visited numerous times when Coryn was an infant. However, the Council thought that he was spending too much time with his family, so they restricted him to once a month visits. Though it wasn't very much, he got to see his son, and for that he was grateful.

The Council had asked him to bring his son to them when he was a year old, but they hadn't sensed any sensitivity to the Force within him. This was both a shock and a relief to the Council. It was bad enough that Padawans were seen as children of their masters, but for one to actually be the child of a Jedi would have been disastrous. Not to mention the Council had kept Coryn a secret from the rest of the Jedi Order. Only Markus and the Council knew he was a child of a Jedi.

As he grew older, Markus explained to him that he was forbidden to see him for much more than a day each month. He was a Jedi, and Jedi were not supposed to have children. Coryn was forbidden to tell anyone who his father was. Markus had a very loose relationship with his son, as was to be expected when the Council laid out its guidelines. Whenever he visited Coryn as a child, he would talk or play with him. As Coryn got older, he wanted to listen to stories of where Markus goes and what he does as a Jedi. He was a very curious young man, in Markus's eyes.

When Markus stepped inside, he kissed Anya. They never stopped loving each other, though Markus tried to convey the opposite. Markus sat down on the couch as Anya went to get Coryn. Coryn came into the room and stood next to his father. Markus stood up and hugged his son.

"You're getting pretty tall, Coryn. What have you been up to lately?"

"Same old stuff," he replied, boredom turning into excitement. "Where have you gone lately?"

They both sat on the couch, Anya watching from the kitchen. Markus went into detail about his last assignment. He had been dispatched to Tatooine to find a bounty hunter. Apparently, he had somehow stolen a lightsaber from a Padawan and had been bragging in a local cantina about using it to kill someone. He hadn't wanted to cooperate with Markus, and did not survive the battle that proceeded when Markus tried to arrest him.

"People are stupid. They never learn." Coryn said.

"So long as you do not become one of those people, Coryn, it won't matter."

"So what do you do at the Temple when you're not on an assignment?" Markus smiled at his son, who had always been curious about the Jedi lifestyle and what they did.

"Meditating, usually. Recently, I've been speaking with the Council." He tried not to go into detail, but knew that Coryn was going to be pushing the conversation in that direction.

"About what?" Coryn asked with a slight smile. Markus smirked at his thoughts. Yep, he was right.

"They've asked if I would train a Padawan. I don't see a reason to say no."

"Why haven't you trained one before? You've been a Jedi a long time."

"That I have..." Markus stroked his short beard for a moment before replying. "The Council did not want me to have a Padawan until you grew older. They felt that if I had bonded with a young Padawan, I would have felt a sort of guilt in not getting to know you as well as I could have. They've sensed something in me that tells them otherwise now, I suppose. Yoda says I am to get a Padawan as soon as he's built his lightsaber."

"Why wasn't I allowed to be a Jedi?" Markus looked at his son, knowing he had explained this to him numerous times before.

"Coryn," Markus sighed. "You have to have a sensitivity to the Force to become a Jedi. Strangely enough, you did not as a youngling. It surprised the Council that the child of a Jedi was not sensitive to the Force."

Coryn was silent for a moment before asking, "Do you know your Padawan?"

"Not yet. If I have seen him in the Temple before, then perhaps, but I do not usually spend time with the younglings. They have their training to focus on, I've got my meditation to do."

"How come you meditate all the time?"

"Twenty questions today, aren't you?" Markus smiled a little at his son before replying, "A large part of it is calming the mind. Many Jedi meditate often, especially when sorting out feelings or thoughts or even during hard times. The Council had asked me years ago to meditate often. If I don't meditate enough, they may sense that my love for you and your mother is making me form attachments."

"I thought you said forming attachments was forbidden for a Jedi." He tilted his head slightly and a touch of concern was heard in his tone.

"It is. I am the only Jedi allowed to not only stay in the Order after having a child, but to see his son. It is something that none of the other Jedi may know. And if you and I are seen together by anyone besides your mother, the Council has the right to strip me of my lightsaber and my rank in the Order. I would no longer be a Jedi. This is why I've stressed how important it is that you keep my identity a secret."

Coryn didn't like that his father was practically living a lie, but his mother had told him before that he risked everything in order to be his father, in order to be in his life. "Will you ever teach me how to use a lightsaber?"

Markus reluctantly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Coryn, but I can't do that. I've told you this before." Coryn had a habit of asking the same questions every time his father visited.

"Well... How long are you staying this time?"

"I've been given three days."

"Wow, really?" Coryn's face lit up. It was almost too good to be true.

Markus nodded and replied, "Yes, though I do wonder what the Council is doing. They're testing me, of that I am sure. Perhaps they mean to see if I will form an attachment. I think they have sensed my love for the both of you before. I meditate all day after I return from visiting, so if they sense it, it must go away."

Coryn and Markus spent the rest of the day talking about each of their lives in the past month, as they always did. Anya made dinner and they all sat at the table and ate. Shortly after dinner, they were all going to sit down to just talk and hang out. However, Markus's comlink beeped.

He sighed and announced, "It's the Jedi Council." Pressing the button, he spoke into the comlink on his wrist. "Orion here."

"Markus, your Padawan just finished making his lightsaber. We want you to introduce yourself to him." Sol Su's voice was loud and clear on the other end.

"Tonight?" There was a slight touch of sadness in his tone, and Master Su picked up on it immediately.

"I know you're on leave for two more days, but the Council wants to put him with you sooner rather than later. I'll give you more information in the Council room beforehand. Please hurry, Orion."

Markus sighed and stood up. "It was great seeing you again Coryn. Anya, take care of him." He smiled a little and hugged the both of them.

"As always," Anya whispered in his ear.

* * *

Markus stepped into the Council room, standing in the middle of the circle of chairs. "You wanted to speak with me, Masters?"

"Markus, we can sense your growing attachment for your family. We feel that the pairing of you and your Padawan is what is best for the both of you." Master Su spoke with his hands folded together across his lap.

Just as Markus was about to question what he meant, Yoda spoke up. "Clouded, is his mind. Feel him slipping, we do. Guide him, you must, or he may fall."

Markus took in those words and spoke the question that had barely formed itself in his mind. "Do you mean to say he would give into the dark side? Aren't the Sith all gone at this point?"

"A danger, there is. But the boy, it is not."

"Then who?"

"We aren't sure as of yet," Master Su replied. "We sense the future is all but bright for your Padawan. You two must be paired together, that much is certain." Master Su spoke softly.

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment, furrowing his brow in concentration. "Hmm... A disturbance in the Force, there is. Introduced to you soon, the boy must be."

"Bring him in then," Markus said, holding his hands behind his back.

A few moments later, Ayana Lecuran, the Twi'lek Jedi overseeing the younglings' training, brought in a young Iridonian male. His skin was a light orange color, he had black facial tattoos that were characteristic of his species, and almost fully grown in horns were seen poking out around the top of his head. From Markus's memory, Iridonians got their facial tattoos during a rite of passage, and their horns didn't grow in until adolescence, meaning this boy was older than most other Padawans.

"Markus Orion, meet your Padawan, Graam* Kotor." Master Su spoke, gesturing a hand to the boy.

The boy bowed to his master, Markus offering a bow in return.

"He is the first Iridonian the Jedi Order has seen in millenia. He was found much later than the Council would have liked, but he is still a Force sensitive all the same. Padawan Kotor, if you would please step outside a moment, the Council would like to speak to your master in private for just a minute." Master Su waited until the boy was outside before speaking again. "Iridonians are not usually Force sensitive, nor any of their counterparts across the galaxy. This young man is special in ways we cannot yet tell. Males, based on their history, tend to be aggressive. You must watch this boy carefully while you train him. He could very well slip off the path of the Jedi."

"How come he is so old? If I remember correctly from my youth, younglings become Padawans much younger than his age."

"Found late, he was," Yoda replied. "Found him during an assignment on Iridonia, Master Mante** did." Master Mante was a human Jedi who did not serve on the Council. He preferred to travel across the galaxy in search of Jedi younglings. He rarely stayed on Coruscant very long, but when he did, it was to go on assignment.

Markus nodded slowly. "So, you're saying this boy could reject his teachings?"

"It's possible," Master Su replied. "We don't know what will happen, but regarding that boy..."

"Things are not as they may seem." Master Doa finished.

Markus bowed to the Council and walked out the door. He looked at his Padawan, who was almost as tall as him, and motioned for him to follow. "How old are you?" he ventured, immensely curious as to his answer.

"I'm sixteen, Master Orion."

Markus chuckled softly and said, "You don't have to call me that. Markus is fine by me." His Padawan remained quiet. "The Jedi Council say you were found later than you should have been. How old were you when Master Mante found you?"

"I was twelve. I came here and began my training just after I turned thirteen." He spoke with a soft voice and a quiet intensity. Either he was shy, or he was very polite and respectful. At this point, both could have been true.

"How long did it take you to put together your lightsaber? The Council was telling me you seemed to be having trouble focusing on using the Force to build it."

Graam pulled his lightsaber off his belt and held it with both hands, looking down at it. "It was harder than I thought it would be. It took me four days."

Markus smiled slightly. "Mine took me two days. Most younglings don't get it right the first time. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He stopped walking and turned to his Padawan. "May I see it?" Graam handed over his lightsaber. Markus looked it over before activating it. "Ah, you went with a yellow crystal. These are rare to find nowadays."

"Master Yoda said I was the first Iridonian Jedi in millenia. My lightsaber should be no more commonplace, I thought."

Markus smiled as he deactivated the lightsaber. "You, young man, are a brilliant thinker." He handed Graam his lightsaber back as the boy clipped it to his belt. "It's late and I think it is time for bed for the both of us. I will see you in the morning, then." He exchanged bows with his Padawan before heading toward his chambers, his Padawan heading off towards his own.

Markus laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wondered what the future would hold. Within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

Miles away, a young boy was wandering the dark streets, cloak pulled up around his face. He ducked around alleyways until he found a main street that led toward the Jedi Temple. He stared at it from a distance, it's dark silhouette barely visible. "Force sensitive or not, I want to be a Jedi," Coryn mumbled to himself before continuing his walk toward the Temple.

_*Graam (pronounced: Grom/Graum) - (Like the 'a' sound in ball or yard)  
__**Mante (pronounced: Mont)_


	3. Chapter 2

"You wanted to speak with me, Master Yoda?" Yoda had called Markus into his room.

"Yes. Sit. Something to tell you, I have." Yoda was already sitting on his chair, cross-legged. His eyes hadn't opened when Markus stepped into the room, and were still closed when he sat across from him.

"What is it, Master?" Markus spoke with anticipation in his voice.

"Hmm..." Yoda hummed before opening his eyes. "Feel it, do you? The disturbance in the Force?"

"No, Master. What is it?"

"Hmm," Yoda hummed again, tone different this time, almost as if unpleased with Markus's answer. "A disturbance in the Force, there is. Feel it, the rest of the Council does. On edge, the Temple is. Strange, it is, that you cannot feel it."

Markus felt a little embarrassed. He was as much a Jedi Knight as the rest of the Knights in the Temple. Why could he not feel it like the rest of them?

Yoda considered him, sensing his unrest. "Unaware, you are, it seems..." The room was silent for what felt like minutes to Markus but was only a few seconds. "Your family. Miss them, do you?"

Markus should've known it was about that. "Master, I-"

Yoda held up a hand, effectively silencing him. "Swimming in dangerous waters, you are, Orion. Feel the bond you have formed for your family, the Council can. Know this, you do. So push it, why do you?"

"Master Yoda, I told you before my son was born, he could not live a life without a father."

"But find a step-father, the mother could have. Left the Jedi Order, you could have. But remain a Jedi, you did. Why?"

Markus drew in a slow breath, thinking back to that day. "I wanted to remain in the Order. I wanted to be a Jedi, and I still do, but... I also wanted to be in my son's life."

"The Jedi way, this is not. Having a family, a child." Yoda paused for a moment. "Chose one or the other, you should have. But instead, ask the Council, you did. Let you be there for your infant son and his mother, we did, but foresee that you would remain with them further into his childhood and adulthood, we did not. In danger, you put yourself and the Order."

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda..." Markus trailed off. He was now scared that the Council would forbid him to see his son. He wanted to say something else, but could not come up with the words. He didn't want to leave them, not when there was now a disturbance in the Force that he could not feel.

Yoda closed his eyes. "Forgiven you in the past, the Council has. Discussed the matter in the last three years, the Council has not. The Council will not." Yoda opened his eyes and looked at Markus. "So certain were you, many years ago, that you would not let your feelings cloud your judgement. Decided to give you time, the Council has, but it may not be enough. Have a Padawan now, you do. Train him, you must. Focus less on your feelings and your family, you must."

Markus stood and bowed to Yoda. "Yes, Master Yoda. Thank you," he mumbled before walking out the door. Graam was meditating in an empty room when he found him. "Good morning, Graam."

"It's afternoon, Master," his Padawan replied, immediately opening his eyes and standing up, lightsaber in hand.

"That it seems. I was speaking to Master Yoda for quite a while." Markus motioned for him to follow as he walked out of the room. He didn't wish to speak about what had just occurred, not when his thoughts were still weighed down.

"What are we doing today, Master?" He seemed eager to get started.

"First off, I want to test out your skills. I want to see how well you do wielding your lightsaber. After that, we'll see. And you don't have to call me Master," he added, smiling a little.

Graam smiled slightly. He really was old for a Padawan. For his species, it seemed that they matured at a slightly faster rate than humans. Had the Jedi Order found him when he was a child, he might have been a Padawan five or more years ago. He had just gotten his tattoos after passing a set of trials to join his clan a few days before the Order found him. He was young when he earned his tattoos, but he supposed it had something to do with his Force sensitivity.

Markus set up a drone and nodded to Graam to activate his lightsaber. Markus stepped back as Graam held up the yellow blade in front of him. He blocked all the the blasts without fail. Markus smiled and nodded approvingly. "Good, very good. Now, do it with your eyes shut. And no peeking." Graam nodded and closed his eyes, blocking each blaster bolt once more. Markus smiled and waved him along to follow him.

"Where are we going now?" Graam asked, almost adding 'Master' to the end of his question.

"I saw you meditating earlier. How connected have you been with the Force since you were brought here?" Markus asked, leading him down a hallway.

"I meditate occasionally, but I can never do it for very long," he replied, sounding a little disappointed.

"You'll have to learn to quiet your mind. Find peace. It is harder for some than others. I sense you are very strong. Though you have much to learn, you'll be a great Jedi someday." Markus looked sideways at his Padawan and smiled, receiving a smile in return.

* * *

"Masters," a guard announced himself to the Council. "A boy wishes to speak with you."

"Who is he?" Master Su asked.

"He didn't say."

"Very well, then. Bring him in." Master Su and Yoda looked at each other, each sensing something very odd. When the boy walked in, the whole Council turned to look at him, the room falling silent immediately. The entire Council felt the disturbance in the Force.

Yoda was the first to break the silence. "Name?"

The boy pulled down his hood. The resemblance was stunning to the Council. "Coryn Arcaina," he answered clearly.

"Be here, you should not. What is it you wish to speak about?"

Coryn gulped and replied, "I want to become a Jedi."

The Council members glanced around the room at each other.

"Dangerous, that would be, for you." Yoda looked at the boy as his nervous expression turned pleading.

"Please, Masters, I want to train to be a Jedi."

"You are not a Force sensitive, which is remarkably surprising, given your... lineage," Master Doa finished carefully.

"Why should that stop me from being a Jedi?" Coryn asked, putting forward a pouty tone.

"Coryn," Master Su started slowly. "I'm sure your father has already told you that you can't be a Jedi. Not to mention what it would do inside the Order. You know Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments, yet your father has done just that. We've been trying to keep him away from you without severing his ties to you for longer than you've been born."

"Why can't I have special training? Maybe teach me to use the Force?"

"It may be possible, but it would be very unlikely." Master Su exchanged a glance with Yoda. Depending on his midi-chlorian count, he could be able to use the Force.

"Besides using the Force, why else can't I be a Jedi?" The room was silent, and Coryn smiled inwardly, knowing it was the only reason they were saying no. It was the only reason his father ever gave him.

"Go outside. We have some things to discuss. We will call you back in once we have made a decision." As Coryn left the room, Master Su looked at Yoda, waiting until the door was shut before speaking. "What shall we do about the child of the Jedi?"

Master Beelen scoffed. "Child of the Jedi," he mocked. "Yousa make it sound as though hesa be bringing peace to the galaxy."

"Master Beelen's right," Master Doa said. "We all feel the disturbance that boy creates in the Force."

"Listen to the will of the Force. Orion's son should be very powerful, should he not? But he isn't a Force sensitive. Why do you think that is?" Master Su spoke softly, but firmly. When nobody tried to answer him, he continued. "My theory is that he's been blocked out. He may have done it himself, or it may be his father trying to shield him from it. We need to test his midi-chlorian count. If it suggests that he's a Force sensitive, perhaps we'll train him."

"He's much too old to be inducted into the Order," Master Doa argued.

"Perhaps, but so was Markus's Padawan, and so have several others across the galaxy," Master Su responded calmly.

"We could not sense the Force in him when he was a small child. What makes you think that has changed?" Master Doa challenged.

Master Su replied immediately, "You said it yourself. We all feel the disturbance the boy creates. Perhaps whatever block he had in the past is gone."

Master Yoda held up his hand to silence the conversation. Once all eyes were on him, he spoke. "Treat him as a youngling, we shall. Take all other things out of consideration, we must. A possibility of being able to use the Force, he has, so take the chance, we shall." Masters Doa and Beelen didn't seem to agree, but they remained silent.

"Bring the boy back in," Master Su called to a guard.

Coryn stepped into the middle of the room, wondering what they had discussed. The room was silent for a long time before someone spoke. The entire Council was listening to the Force to sense his thoughts and emotions. The longer it was quiet, the more nervous Coryn became.

Finally, Master Su spoke. "We've decided to train you." Coryn's face broke out into a smile, which fell as Master Su continued. "However, you must uphold all traditions of the Jedi, you must attend your training every day, and you must not speak to your father while in this Temple unless addressing him as 'Master Orion'. If you become too familiar with your father here, we will have to force you to leave the Order."

Coryn's face fell a little. "Will I be able to go home?"

Master Su shook his head. "As is tradition of the Jedi, they leave their home and their belongings, devoting themselves to this Order. You are not to have contact with family once you start your training." Everyone in the room knew the only person that had been an exception to that rule was Coryn's father. "In addition to this, your father will not be able to talk to you under the same circumstances listed for you. If either one of you addresses the other too familiarly, this Council will have to take action. It has been a well-kept secret that your father had you."

"Can I at least say goodbye to my mother?" Coryn felt and sounded close to tears. He knew what he wanted, even if he didn't like the circumstances. Though, thinking about it, most Jedi were inducted into the order as young children.

"Does she know you came here?" Master Su asked, getting a shake of the head from Coryn in response. "Go home and tell her. You will not need to pack anything to bring. Just come back tomorrow, and we will begin your training."

"Thank you," Coryn said, managing not to let tears flow down his cheeks. He moved to leave, turning back to face the Council and bowing to them before walking out the door. He began the long walk home, preparing his speech for his mother.

"Do you believe we did the right thing?" Master Su asked, looking at Yoda.

"Hmm," Yoda hummed, closing his eyes. "Work in mysterious ways, the Force does. Find out soon enough, we shall."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In response to a Guest's review, here's a chapter that I had forgotten to upload a month or so ago. I've been super busy with life and college, so I haven't had much inspiration to write. I actually don't have anything written after this chapter, and since I write as I go, it may take a while for me to get back into writing. Perhaps I'll get back into writing as this semester is almost over now.

In other words: I'll try to get back to this. :)

* * *

Coryn walked home at a leisurely pace, wondering what he could possibly tell his mother. After a few minutes, however, his mind became occupied with what all he would have to go through in training. Children much younger than him were put through this training, but they were Force sensitive. He was not. He wondered how much of a difference that would make. Perhaps he would never be able to wield the Force, but he wanted to be a Jedi. He wanted to be like his father, be a peacekeeper and work for justice. The Jedi Order seemed like the best choice to him.

He stood in front of the door to his apartment hours later. It was midday now, and his mother would surely be wondering where he was. He opened it and walked inside, causing his mother to turn around and rush to hug him.

"Coryn, where in the world have you been?" She tried to sound stern, but her voice was full of relief.

"Mother, I went to the Jedi Temple." She looked very shocked and was about to tell him off, but he continued before she had the chance. "I want to train to be a Jedi, Force sensitive or not. I spoke to the Jedi Council, and they agreed."

Anya was silent for a long time, pondering over the fact that the Council agreed. Markus would not be able to come back to see them for another month at least, which might change now that he has a Padawan and with what Coryn did.

"It is not in my place to deny you what you want," she finally said, carefully choosing her words. "However, you must know that your choice will have more consequences than you can immediately see."

Coryn gulped, nodding. He had been excited and determined hours ago, but now he was nervous. "Thank you, Mother," he said.

Anya bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement and gestured to the apartment. "I suppose you might want to say goodbye to this place. It's probably the last time you'll ever see it again. Let me know before you leave." She hadn't meant to let her voice break, but why wouldn't it? She could barely see the love of her life, who she couldn't even marry because of the circumstances, and now she was losing her son. She left the room, leaving Coryn staring after her before turning and looking around the room, trying not to feel sad.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple, Markus sat cross-legged on the ground across from his Padawan. Both had their eyes closed, but one of their minds was not at ease. Graam opened his eyes, a touch of sadness filling his tone as he spoke, "I can't silence my mind, Master."

Markus opened his eyes slowly, looking upon his Padawan. "Graam, I know you can do it. You have to try and clear your thoughts. Calm your mind. Come on, try again. This time, try not to let me sense your thoughts." Graam nodded reluctantly and closed his eyes, Markus leaving his open as he watched Graam carefully. He sensed unease in his Padawan's mind, but this time, it very slowly diminished. It didn't fully go away, but it was better than before.

"You're improving," Markus interrupted his mind, causing him to open his eyes. Graam was met with a smile, giving a small one in return. He heard something out in the hallway and turned his head, Markus following suit as a guard stepped into the doorway.

"Orion, the Council requests your presence. Without the Padawan," he added before turning away.

Markus furrowed his brow before glancing at his Padawan and standing up. "Keep meditating. Try to completely silence your mind. I'll be back." He walked out of the room and made his way to the Council room.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Masters?" Markus stood in the middle of the Council room. Ever since he met Anya, he always felt a bit nervous standing in the middle of the room with everyone's eyes on him. It felt like they were scrutinizing him, watching his every movement and sensing his every thought.

"Orion," Master Su began slowly. "Your son came before the Council earlier this morning wishing to join the Jedi Order." Markus was speechless, a look of great surprise written on his face. "By the looks of it, it seems you did not know."

"No. I didn't," he replied softly.

"Coryn wishes to become a Jedi. Though it was against the Council's better judgement, we allowed him to join our training. He is to come back later tonight."

"If I may ask, Masters, why did you summon me? Surely, I would have been better off without this information," Markus added, glancing around the room.

"Sense your distress, we do," Yoda spoke up, staring at him. "Our place to keep this information from you, it was not."

Master Su nodded slightly. "We allowed the boy to train because even though he is not a Force sensitive, he is strong-minded, strong-willed, and determined. He would make an excellent Jedi, were he Force sensitive."

"What are you going to do with him once he is trained? He is not Force sensitive, so he cannot build his own lightsaber." Markus knew the final trial to become a Padawan was to put together your lightsaber.

"We have thought well ahead of you, Orion," Master Doa answered. "The boy will either be able to use the Force to build his lightsaber, or he must figure out how to craft it with his hands. No one may help him."

Markus thought he heard wrong. He turned to face Master Doa and said, "I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood you, Master Doa. You said he will be able to use the Force? Implying he could use it?"

Master Su raised his hand to silence Markus. "He may be able to shape the Force through training. It will be very intense for him, and he may not like it, but he chose this path for himself. He may, of course, turn back, but he will sever all ties he makes within the Jedi Order."

Markus was quiet, taking in everything that was being said. Finally, he broke the silence in the room. "So, you are willing to train him to use the Force and become a Jedi?"

"Not willing to train him. Allowing himself to be trained. He is far older than any Initiate we've ever had in this Temple. We cannot put him through the same trials as the other Initiates either, because he is not a Force sensitive. He must have very strict and specific training. We are in the process of figuring that out. Master Yoda thinks he may be able to train the boy himself, but we are not sure yet."

Markus did not know what to think at this point. He was proud of his son for chasing his dream, but he knew he would have to go through very intense training.

"One more thing, Markus," Master Su said, breaking into his thoughts. "You and Coryn cannot have a relationship within this Temple. Within these walls, you are a Jedi Knight and Master to your own Padawan, and he is an Initiate. You are only to interact with each other on these terms. There cannot be any familiarity. You know the boy was kept secret from the rest of the Order. It must remain the same."

Markus figured as much would be the case. He bowed respectfully and spoke softly, "Thank you, Masters. If that is all-"

"There's something you must know about your son." Master Su hastily interrupted him.

Markus furrowed his eyebrows before raising one cautiously. "Yes?"

"Marked, he is," Yoda answered, speaking slowly. "Sense it, this Council does. Blind to it, you are."

Markus tried not to feel annoyed or offended as he asked, "How is he marked?"

"Something does not seem right about him," Master Doa offered.

Master Su raised his hand to silence the room once more. "The Force resides in all beings. Some have a greater affinity of it, while some are ignorant of its power. You already know this." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Coryn seems to be imbued with the Force, but for whatever reason, it's not normal. Being the child of a Jedi, he should be very strong with the Force. However, he is not. But the Force seems to be within him."

"Tucked away in a dark corner, it seems," Master Doa added.

Master Su paused for a moment. "We cannot see his future, but we know it will be dark. We know it involves you. And," he hesitated, something Master Su rarely, if ever, does. "We sense it involves your Padawan."

"What will happen?" Markus asked.

"We do not know. All we can do is train the boy best we can and hope for the best. Hope he will choose the right path and make the right decisions in his life. Regarding your Padawan, we do not want you to take any precautions of any nature. It can upset the balance of the future. Whatever happens will happen, whether good or bad."

Markus looked around the room, trying not to let the Council sense his sudden unease or anxiety. He bowed, seeing as the Council had nothing left to say, and left the room. He found Graam right where he left him, meditating in the quiet room.

Graam's mind wasn't by any means calm, but he could sense his Master's unease. He opened his eyes as Markus sat down in front of him. "Is everything alright, Master?"

Instead of correcting his means of addressing him, Markus waved him out of the room. "Go study the archives, please, Graam. I need some time to meditate. Alone," he added. Graam seemed a bit disappointed, but he stood and left the room, heading toward the library to study as he was told.


End file.
